


Home at last

by Cinnie



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, happy endings!, mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good ended happily, the bad unhappily, that is fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home at last

It is dark, at first, when she opens her eyes, then the world slowly resolves itself and she is in an impossible place.

Winterfell. Not the rebuilt Winterfell that Jon and his wife Ygritte ruled, but old Winterfell, before it was burned, before her whole world was destroyed.

Sansa Lannister, born Sansa Stark stared in awe of the massive gates, heart in her throat, she did not at first, remember why she was there, but now, now that the initial shock of her location was wearing off, things were coming back.

She’d been old, older than she thought it was possible to be, surrounded by grandchildren, and great-grand children, and one, thanks to a rather irascible great-grandson, so like her beloved husband, a great-great-granddaughter. They’d all been there to see her ‘off’. Off to the next journey, the newest path her feet would tread.

Sansa realized with a small jolt that she was dead.

It was a great deal more peaceful than she had expected.

She smiled wistfully, it had, bar a few years, been a rather good life. Growing up in Winterfell had been magical, more-so when looked upon from her years as prisoner first of Kings Landing, then of Petyr Baelish.

Soon after though Baelish had caught her in his disgusting grasp, Daenerys Targeryen had won her war at Slave Harbor and taken ships to Kings Landing, while on the opposite side, Arya, with every sell-sword and peasant farmer she could get her hands on attacked by land, their brother Jon Snow and his horde of wildlings at her side.

Victory was swift and soon Cersei had been put to the sword, while Maergery had wisely stepped down from any claim to the throne without a fuss and quickly returned to High Garden. Her grandmother remained though, too old to budge.

Daenerys and Arya met and locked themselves alone in the council chamber for hours, until at last emerging, Arya, now Lady Stark, Warden of the north and Queen Daenerys of Westeros.

Jon Snow was officially declared Commander of the North and given Royal permission to marry, and many of the wildlings who had followed him and his sister, returned to the wall, this time to defend it, while the others happily filled the massive wholes war had left on the people of the north.

Almost the instant Arya had become Warden of the North, she lead a battalion to retrieve Sansa, finding Jorah and Sansa very scruffy husband, Lord Tyrion along the way.

Sansa smiled, beginning to circle the wall of the keep, not yet ready to enter. She’d been so shocked when she saw the flag of the direwolf, and a dire wolf itself, make its way to her newest prison. Littlefinger had tried to defend himself, but with Arya and Tyrion at her side, Sansa found her tongue, and informed all of the atrocities the man had committed.

Arya herself had swung the blade that removed the snakes head from his neck.

Tyrion had told her, in private after, that he would release her from their sham marriage, as it had not been consummated, but after months with Baelish, Sansa was much more pleased with her husband and had told him that if he would have her, she would be his wife still.

Sansa sighed, her first visit back to the North was bittersweet, as she Arya and Jon made token graves for their family. They also however, had a do-over of her and Tyrion’s wedding, and as much as the first had been another mockery of the two, this was a true celebration and they enjoyed themselves immensely.

This time, Sansa thought with a wicked smile, the marriage was quite consummated, with Tyrion vowing that he would not be unfaithful to her. Upon returning to King Landing, soon remained Dragons Landing, Daenerys gave Casterly Rock into the care of Tyrion and herself, and as the two were Lannisters and the young Queen had no wish to kill children, Tommen and Myrcella were given to them as well.

 Nine months later, they welcomed the heir to Casterly Rock, Robert Lannister and his younger twin by three minutes, Catelyn Lannister.

Sansa heart warmed again as she remembered the joy on her husband’s face when she presented his children to him.

That was the same day he threw away his wine cup and he never again indulged in it.

Over the years there would be ten more children, two of them dwarves, but their mother and father loved them the same as their siblings.

Tommen was later wed to Arya, and on pain of her irritation, had been as much a virgin as she was when he went to her to married. Standing in his fine tunic next to her in her full armor, he looked the blushing bride while she looked the dashing knight husband. Arya, to make certain no one misunderstood, happily cloaked Tommen.

It ended up being a good match for all its oddness, Tommen, with his mother gone and with several years as ward of his aunt and uncle, was a far cry from the spoiled princeling he’d once been, and happily managed the household for his wife. Sansa snickered, for all her toughness, Arya’d had twelve children, and each managed to find their way to a direwolf.

Sansa sighed, the years had been good, Queen Daenerys, with the aide and guidance of the other ‘women of Westeros’ lead the land into an era of peace, long unheard of.

Ygritte sadly, had died in childbirth, her and Jon’s fifth child, the babe following its mother soon after. Jon clung to his duty and his living children and never married again.

The next to go, nearly three decades later at the age of eighty-five was Sansa own beloved husband. Tyrion’s heart gave out, and he died in his sleep next to her.

Decades passed and soon it was Sansa’s turn and now here she was once again before her family’s gate, this time she was ready and raised her hand to knock.

The gate opened before her knuckles even touched it and she was bowled over by a fully grown Lady, who happily coated her face in wolf kisses. Then there was her father, Ned Stark looking young and happy, picking her up a swinging her about as though she were a child again and she flung her arms out laughing in delight, then her mother held her, than Robb, and then Bran and Rickon were there, Ygritte and Jon, a small girl standing between them.

Then at last, as the greeting waned, there he was, younger than she’d ever known him, no scar on his face, was Tyrion.

Sansa raced forwards, falling to her knees, before flinging her arms around his neck, as his arms closed about her, the small ache that had been born the moment she realized he was dead vanished. They held one another for long moments, and then he was helping her up and they were all trouping happily into the keep and at long long last, Sansa was truly home.


End file.
